Enséñame a dejar de pensar
by letimestre
Summary: Edward es un chico problemático sin nada que le importe en la vida, solo salir de fiesta y drogarse con sus amigos. Un chico al que nunca le ha faltado nada pero no ha encontrado lo más importante, el amor. Bella es la chica nueva, no conoce el amor pero desea enamorarse. Ambos sentirán una atracción inmediata y sus vidas cambiarán radicalmente.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Unas vidas totalmente diferente, dos polos opuestos. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez, ambos empiezan a tener unos sueños bastante extraños que les atormentarán constantemente. Él está perdido en la vida, sus padres no saben qué hacer y las drogas son su compañero. Ella es una chica tranquila, enamorada de la idea del amor. Dos vidas que se cruzarán para conseguir un gran final de una historia de amor épica.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de una nueva historia que vino a mi mente. Espero que os guste y la disfruteis. Pronto nuevo capítulo de Apareció ella, siento la tardanza. Muchos besos y por favor hacedme saber si os gusta. Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo primero**

**Edward**

Odio los lunes, otro día cualquiera en una vida de mierda. No hay ningún tipo de emoción a la que pueda agarrarme. Antes podía conducir, esa actividad tan mundana tenía su encanto porque hacía que mi adrenalina estuviese por los aires y esa sensación combinada con el éxtasis en el que me envuelven las drogas, me hacía sentir vivo. Pero para mí mala suerte, el día que más droga llevaba encima, hubo una redada policial donde solíamos hacer las carreras de coches. Sí, me quitaron el carnet y mi maravilloso padre dejó que pasara la noche en el calabozo.

Las noches de Chicago son aburridas, aunque mis amigos y yo solemos pasárnoslas en casa de Emmett, sus padres siempre están viajando porque ambos son abogados conocidos internacionalmente. Allí organizamos nuestras fiestas privadas: alcohol, drogas y chicas. La última parte de estas fiestas me está empezando a aburrir, todas son más de lo mismo y solo buscan sexo rápido y fácil con un chico malo y adinerado. Tengo que dejar de lado mis pensamientos porque mi madre no deja de llamar a la puerta de manera insistente. Eso me cabrea muchísimo, pero ahora mismo paso de otra discusión con mis padres. Después de las vacaciones de verano, en las que he estado vigilado las 24 horas del día por ellos, ya he tenido bastantes peleas al menos hasta que vuelva a meterme en un lío. Me rio en mi fuero interno, seguramente eso sucederá pronto.

Sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hago me levanto mecánicamente de la cama, cojo la camisa que anoche dejé tirada por el suelo y me pongo los vaqueros rotos. Tomo la chaqueta de cuero negra, me paso las manos por mi cabello cobrizo y sin más cierro la puerta de habitación a mis espaldas.

Cuando llego a la cocina, mi hermana Alice ya está desayunando. Después de lo sucedido el verano pasado, me veo obligado a ir con ella al instituto porque no tengo coche. Mi hermana me mira y hace una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de que no me he molestado en arreglarme lo más mínimo para empezar el que será mi último curso en el instituto. Me siento sin decir nada, mi padre aparta ligeramente el periódico que cubre su rostro y me mira con el ceño fruncido, que les den a todos. Siento el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saco y veo que Emmett me ha mandado un whatssapp, sonrío sin poderlo evitar y empiezo a trazar en mi mente, el plan de fuga para esta noche. Tiene mercancía nueva, alcohol y la casa para nosotros solos. Mi único problema es salir de esta casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-¿Estás listo?- levanto la vista y veo a mi hermanita esperándome. Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y me levanto para seguirla.

-Compórtate Edward, es lo único que te pido- la voz de mi padre interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos pero decido ignorarle. Al final tanto él como yo sabemos que el director le llamará cuando mis amigos y yo empecemos a hacer nuestra voluntad.

Alice estaciona su pequeño coche nuevo en el aparcamiento del instituto y veo el deportivo de Emmett aunque antes puedo ver su enorme cuerpo. Jasper ya está junto a él.

Salgo del coche y sin despedirme de mi hermana me dirijo hacia mis mejores amigos.

-Adiós Edward- la oigo decir a mis espaldas. En algún tiempo, ella y yo estuvimos muy unidos. Suspiro y levanto la mano a modo de despedida. La veo por encima de mi hombro. Ella se acaba de encontrar con su amiga, la rubia empollona a la que ni mis amigos ni yo le caemos bien. Rosalie creo que se llama. La verdad es que no me importa, en este instituto ya conozco a todas las chicas y no hay nada especial.

-Qué suerte tienen algunos con chófer y todo- dice el idiota de Emmett cuando sabe que ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharle.

-No te pases Emm- Jasper es el más tranquilo de los tres. Y sabe que aunque últimamente mi familia y yo no estamos para nada unidos, con mi hermana no se mete nadie.

-Eso Emmett, vuelve a decir algo de mi hermana y te haré papilla- le doy un golpe en el hombro.

-Vale, vale. No volveré a hacer referencia a que el pobre Edward no tiene coche. Bueno chicos, esta noche os espero en mi casa, ¿podrás venir?- pregunta mirándome con una ceja levantada. Nadie me impedirá que me divierta con mis amigos.

-Allí estaré Emmett, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo- los tres rompemos a reír haciendo caso omiso al timbre que anuncia el inicio de las clases.

Nos encaminamos hacia dentro del edificio a paso lento, con un poco de suerte nos echarán y no tendremos porque entrar a clase. Este último año, el director lo ha pensado mejor y nos ha puesto a cada uno en una clase diferente. Sonrío al recordar lo mal que lo pasó el año anterior al tenernos a Emmett y a mí en la misma clase y compartiendo mesa en biología.

-Matemáticas, mi parada- dice Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco. Menuda cabronada un lunes empezar con matemáticas, aunque aquí no hay nada que sea interesante.

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase?- le pregunto a Emmett.

-Biología, no es divertido sin ti compañero- golpeo con mi hombro el suyo y nos volvemos a reír. Los pasillos ya están vacíos y solamente se escuchan nuestras risas que retumban.

-A mí me toca literatura, con suerte podré dormir un poco- Emmett se despide de mí y entra a su clase de manera escandalosa. Seguramente tiene la intención de que le manden a la sala de castigados.

Sonrío y siento mi móvil vibrar. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y veo un mensaje de mi madre. "_Por favor Edward, pórtate bien. Hazlo por mí"_. Suspiro y lo vuelvo a guardar en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros rotos cuando algo choca contra mi pecho. Un montón de papeles esparcidos por el suelo y un pelo color miel es lo único que veo a mis pies.

-Lo siento- una dulce voz me toma por sorpresa y antes de que pueda pensarlo ya me encuentro arrodillado frente a ella ayudándola con todos esos papeles.

Nuestras manos chocan y levanto los ojos para poder mirarla. Una cara ovalada con unos labios sonrosados y unas gafas de pasta que ocultan unos ojos asustados. Tiene cara de ángel y yo sonrío para mis adentros al pensar que somos dos polos opuestos.

-Per…perdona, acabo de llegar y no miraba por donde iba. Lo siento- se levanta de repente después de tartamudear y se marcha rápidamente con la cabeza agachada.

Sigo de pie sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a lo que acaba de suceder. Parece que este año hay alguien nuevo, esto puede ser interesante. _Ella es demasiado buena y tímida, no va a querer saber nada de ti chaval._ Mi subconsciente consigue que la sonrisa se borre de mi rostro. Sacudo la cabeza para silenciarle y decido entrar a clase de literatura. La profesora me dirige una mirada reprobatoria pero no osa decirme ni una sola palabra, nadie suele enfrentarse a los chicos problemáticos.

Empieza la clase y yo desde mi asiento en la última fila recreo en mi mente el extraño encuentro en el pasillo de hace unos minutos. Cuando la puerta se abre y una chica tímida de pelo largo y gafas de pasta entra sin levantar la mirada. Le muestra algo a la profesora y ella recorre con la mirada toda la clase hasta que se detiene en mí, lanza un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero solo hay un sitio libre en la última fila, espero que no te importe- escucho que la profesora le dice a la pequeña ratoncita de biblioteca que se ha topado conmigo antes. Miro a mi alrededor y sonrío triunfante cuando compruebo que el único asiento libre está a mi lado. Ven con el gato ratoncito, pienso para mí mismo.

Espero que levante la vista y me vea, que me reconozca y hacerla sonrojar. Pero no lo hace, eso me molesta. Se sienta a mi lado y deja despacio todas sus cosas encima de la mesa. Lanza un largo suspiro y entonces levanta la vista. Yo espero ansioso que mire hacia mí, pero no lo hace. Me ignora completamente y eso me cabrea cada vez más. Ignorando completamente las miradas de la profesora, me acerco un poco a ella para que me escuche.

-Antes no te has presentado, eso es de mala educación sobre todo después de haberme golpeado- digo y sonrío mientras veo sus mejillas encenderse en un brillante color rojo.

-Lo.. lo siento. Soy Bella- me tiende la mano tímidamente mirándome a los ojos nerviosa. Pobre ratoncita.

-Yo Edward, un placer- ignorando su mano me acerco un poco más y beso su mejilla. Su corazón late desbocadamente y sonrío pero de repente ella se aparta y me mira mal.

Vaya, tiene un poco de carácter, sin duda este año promete ser muy interesante.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Besos y gracias por el apoyo. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una creación mía. **

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella**

Dejo el bolígrafo y mi diario encima de la cama. Sin apenas darme cuenta, el verano ha terminado y mañana empiezo una "nueva vida". Hace tres meses que estoy en Chicago, en la casa de mi padre, Charlie.

Antes, vivía con mi madre en Nueva York, ella y mi padre se divorciaron cuando cumplí los seis años. Ambos siempre han sido polos opuestos y eso terminó rompiendo su relación sentimental, aunque tienen una relación cortes como amigos y padres de la misma hija. Durante todos esos años que viví en Nueva York veía a mi padre bastante a menudo y pasaba algunos veranos en Chicago. Lo que se me hace extraño es que después de este verano no voy a volver a casa. Ahora, con diecisiete años he vuelto a la casa de mi infancia. Reconozco que extraño un poco mi antigua vida, pero no había manera de poder quedarme en la gran manzana.

Mi madre, Raneé, conoció a un actor que en teoría es famoso, aunque yo no le he visto en ninguna parte. Sin pensarlo mucho, ni comentarme nada, se casaron y decidieron mudarse a Hollywood. En su nueva vida, una adolescente como yo estorba lo mires por donde lo mires, y me lo hicieron saber amablemente ayudándome a recoger y guardar todas mis cosas para trasladarme a Chicago.

Me acerco a la ventana por donde entran los rayos del sol, veo a mi padre intentando montar una barbacoa para el jardín. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo porque el bricolaje no es lo suyo. Charlie Swan es policía de Chicago y reconocer a los delincuentes se le da de maravilla, pero cuando intenta hacer un poco de bricolaje se pone de mal humor y termina dejándolo a medias. Me saluda con la mano cuando me ve observándolo y yo le devuelvo el saludo. No tengo ninguna queja de él, me adora y siempre lo ha hecho. Pero al igual que mi madre ha rehecho su vida y yo me siento como una intrusa. Desde hace unos años, está casado con Sue, ella es una mujer muy simpática y amable, me trata como a un miembro más de su familia aunque he aparecido prácticamente de repente y prácticamente no nos conocemos. Por otra parte, su hija Leah es trigo de otro costal. Ella y yo tenemos la misma edad y eso es lo único que compartimos, creí que nos llevaríamos bien pero ella no me soporta y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para hacerme saber que sobro en esta casa y que no soy miembro de esta familia. Por suerte para mí, su hermano pequeño de doce años, Seth, no es como ella y me hace sonreír aceptándome como una más. He pasado parte del verano con él, jugando a juegos de mesa y ayudándole con los deberes. Es triste decirlo pero Seth es lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo. En Nueva York no conocía a mucha gente, excepto a algunos del instituto. Pero mi madre es en exceso protectora o controladora, depende de cómo se mire, así que las oportunidades de crear un vínculo de amistad duradero entre otra persona y yo eran nulas. Espero que eso cambie aquí, mi padre me mira con pena cuando cree que no me doy cuenta y eso no me gusta. Estar sola tampoco está tan mal al fin y al cabo. Tengo esperanzas de que no todas las personas sean como las amigas de Leah. Ellas me miran como si fuese un bicho raro, solamente porque soy tímida y no me gusta vestir como ellas.

Lanzo un sonoro suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama. Oigo los sonoros pasos de Seth subir la escalera corriendo. La puerta de mi habitación se abre y antes de que pueda reaccionar, Seth se tira sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas. Se las devuelvo como puedo y ambos estallamos en carcajadas. Cuando nos calmamos, veo a Sue en la puerta sonriendo divertida mientras nos ve. Mientras se aleja, niega con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Bella, hoy es el último día de vacaciones, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dice Seth entusiasmado sin dejar de sonreír. Se me contagia de inmediato su buen humor.

-Podríamos jugar a algún juego de mesa o salir y ayudar a papa con la barbacoa- ambos nos reímos porque sabemos que papa va a necesitar ayuda muy pronto o devolverá la barbacoa sin haberla construido.

-Decidido, hoy haremos bricolaje- Seth se levanta y sale disparado escaleras abajo rumbo al jardín. Yo me pongo las gafas de vista y me dispongo a seguirle cuando me topo con Leah. Su habitación está frente a la mía, así que este tipo de encuentros ocurren frecuentemente.

Me mira de arriba abajo como hace siempre que estamos en la misma habitación o en la misma zona. Su mirada azulada me intimida porque es fría como el hielo. Su cabello negro como la noche cae sobre su espalda y su figura es como la de una reina de belleza. Es la chica perfecta si te gusta ese tipo de perfección tan superficial. Lleva unos vaqueros rotos tan cortos que prácticamente se le ve el trasero, una camisa de tirantes tan diminuta que incluso dudo que sea de su talla.

-Apártate de mi camino, bicho- siempre me llama así cuando ni su madre ni mi padre nos pueden oír. Yo retrocedo un poco y bajo mi cabeza. La mayoría de veces soy una idiota que me dejo llevar por mis miedos. La veo bajar las escaleras pavoneándose y escucho las risas de sus amigas fuera de la casa.

Me miro en el espejo de la entrada antes de salir para ayudar a Seth y a mi padre. Tengo el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta, unos vaqueros normales y una camiseta de manga corta violeta al igual que mis converse. Apenas se ve el color de mis ojos detrás de las gafas, pero yo soy así. Tomo aire y salgo al jardín con mi padre y Seth intentando disfrutar del último día del verano.

Mi padre no me ha podido traer al colegio y aunque Sue ha intentado que Leah y sus amigas me trajeran con ellas, ambas hemos declinado la oferta. No vivo tan lejos del instituto así que andar para calmar mis nervios ha sido una gran idea. Cuando llego ya están a punto de empezar las clases y aún tengo que ir a por el horario y un mapa. Me niego a pedirle ayuda a Leah y ella me ha dejado claro que hará como si no me conociese. Eso es bueno para mí porque tampoco quiero que me relacionen con ella y haga de mi nueva vida un infierno. Creo que si el demonio existiera sin duda sería Leah.

El aparcamiento está lleno de vehículos pero por suerte hay pocas personas por aquí. Decido ponerme en marcha y entro rápidamente dentro del edificio. No soy lo bastante ágil como para detenerme a tiempo y choco contra un chico enorme.

-Lo siento- digo avergonzada sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

-No importa, ¿eres nueva?- a su alrededor hay muchos chicos que llevan la misma camiseta que él. Creo que son del equipo de futbol pero no estoy segura. De momento este chico parece simpático.

-Sí, me llamo Bella- le tiendo la mano sin saber muy bien que hacer, nunca he sido de socializar.

-Encantado, soy Mike. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dice con una enorme sonrisa estrechando mi mano. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y decido preguntarle por secretaría.

Gracias a Mike, ya tengo todos los papeles que necesitaba. Parecía apenado por no poderme acompañar pero no importa. Para ser la primera persona con la que hablo en el nuevo instituto creo que ha ido bastante bien. Sonrío para mis adentros y me apresuro a ir al salón de clases cuando suenan los últimos avisos del inicio de las clases.

Vuelvo a revisar mi horario para no equivocarme y sonrío al pensar que literatura es la primera clase que tengo. Prefiero la biología pero leo mucho y también me gustan los clásicos, podré relajarme al menos durante la primera hora y ordenar mis ideas.

Por no mirar por donde ando, vuelvo a chocar contra algo muy duro, todos mis papeles se esparcen por el suelo y me apresuro a recogerlos. Voy a llegar muy tarde. Veo unos pies y entonces caigo que no he chocado contra algo sino contra alguien.

-Lo siento- es la segunda vez que me pasa en un rato, esto no debe ser normal. Solo espero que esta persona sea igual de simpática que Mike o tendré problemas. Estoy muy apenada y avergonzada, por suerte Leah no anda cerca, eso me debe de hacer sentir mejor.

Nuestras manos chocan e instintivamente miro a la persona contra la que he chocado, es un chico pero es muy diferente a Mike. Es todo lo contrario, tiene el cabello oscuro y despeinado, unos ojos verdes tan profundos que me atraviesan el alma. Me siento desnuda ante este chico, el corazón me late de manera desbocada y me pongo muy nerviosa. Algo que antes no me ha ocurrido aunque he chocado con otro chico.

-Per…perdona, acabo de llegar y no miraba por donde iba. Lo siento- tomo aire y me levanto rápidamente, ahora no puedo detenerme a analizar porque mi corazón se ha vuelto loco. Así que salgo disparada hacia la clase esperando no ir en dirección contraria sintiendo esos ojos peligrosos clavados en mí.

Me detengo delante de los baños y decido mirar el mapa que me ha dado la simpática mujer de secretaría. Como me temía, voy en dirección contraria. Vuelvo el camino que ya he recorrido y entonces encuentro la clase. Ya ha empezado pero tengo que entrar, así que lleno mis pulmones de aire y llamo tímidamente. Odio que todas las miradas estén puestas en mí. Le entrego a la profesora mi ficha de estudiante y ella recorre la clase con la mirada. La veo suspirar y no entiendo muy bien porque.

-Lo siento pero solo hay un sitio libre en la última fila, espero que no te importe-sigo su mirada y entonces vuelvo a ver esos ojos verdes que me han atormentado los últimos minutos. Agacho la cabeza y me dirijo hacia el asiento, se le nota que es peligroso y debo ignorarlo. Realmente me da miedo aunque pensándolo bien, creo que Leah es peor. Pero no voy a arriesgarme a que se ría o se burle de mí.

Me siento, lanzo un suspiro y levanto la vista mientras saco mis cosas para poder seguir la clase. Puedo sentir su mirada fija en mí y eso me altera de una manera casi sobrehumana. Noto como se acerca a mí y rezo interiormente porque no me haga nada, está tan cerca que siento la calidez de su piel y eso que no me está tocando. Descargas eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo y me hace estremecer.

-Antes no te has presentado, eso es de mala educación sobre todo después de haberme golpeado- susurra en mi oído. Siento la sangre arremolinarse en mi rostro. Pero de momento no está siendo grosero, solo dice algo que es obvio, antes no me he presentado y he sido maleducada. Si mi madre me hubiese visto se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Lo.. lo siento. Soy Bella- como soy una tonta no puedo evitarlo y tartamudeo pero me armo de valor y le tiendo la mano del mismo modo que he hecho con Ben.

-Yo Edward, un placer- ignorando mi mano me besa en la mejilla y no sé qué hacer. Veo que todos nos miran y me aparto de él rápidamente. Le miro de mala manera y me alejo de él.

¿Por qué hace que mi corazón lata de este modo? Edward… le miro de reojo disimuladamente dándome cuenta que sus ojos siguen fijos en mí. Intento concentrarme pero mi mejilla arde por el roce de sus labios. Este chico despierta cosas desconocidas para mí y mi subconsciente me grita que me aleje o sufriré.

Se termina la clase y recojo mis cosas lentamente para darle tiempo a Edward a irse. Me cuelgo la mochila sobre mi hombro y cuando me volteo ahí está él. Sentado en su sitio mirándome con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Intento ignorarle y me dirijo rápidamente hacia la salida.

-Te acompaño, así te enseño donde está todo- me estremezco al escuchar su voz a mis espaldas.

-No… no es necesario. Tengo un mapa- vale eso a ha sonado estúpido. Se sitúa delante de mí y me sonríe mostrándome todos sus dientes blancos.

-Pero soy más rápido que un mapa y no me importa acompañarte. Así nos conocemos un poco Bella- mi nombre en sus labios casi consigue que se me detenga el corazón. Siendo incapaz de responder nada asiento con la cabeza ligeramente.

Ambos vamos hacia la cafetería y veo a Mike. Él me saluda pero dirige una mirada dura a Edward. Este le devuelve la mirada y sin darme cuenta Mike se planta delante de nosotros.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal el día?- vaya pregunta, acaba de empezar. Pero él ha sido amable conmigo así que le sonrío.

-Bien, ¿y el tuyo?- veo a Edward ponerse tenso y soltar un bufido.

-Me largo, sé un buen guía niño bueno- se da la vuelta y se aleja dejándome sorprendida. Ahora que está lejos puedo respirar.

-Mantente alejada de él Bella, no es bueno- le miro y le veo hablar con dos chicos más. Uno rubio y el otro moreno. Los tres juntos intimidan y tienen un aire peligroso que aunque quiera evitarlo, llama mi atención y despierta mi curiosidad.

-Compartimos clase de literatura, se ha portado bien conmigo- no sé porque pero siento la necesidad de defender a Edward, parece que él y Mike no se llevan bien.

-Mike, te has dejado las llaves en casa y no te encontraba- una chica rubia como Mike y con unos ojos azules impresionantes. La chica me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada. Es una rubia muy guapa pero viste discreta, sin llamar la atención. Veo sus gafas de vista en el cuello de su camisa color crema.

-Bella ella es Rosalie, mi hermana. Rosalie, ella es Bella, es nueva- Mike sonríe de una manera extraña, como si estuviese contento por presentarme a su hermana.

-Hola, encantada- dice la chica sonriéndome y tendiéndome la mano. Se la tomo y le sonrío a modo de saludo.

-Bueno chicas, tengo que irme con los del equipo, luego nos vemos- Mike se aleja de ambas y yo inconscientemente volteo y miro a Edward que me está mirando fijamente. Rosalie tira de mi mano y vuelvo mi atención hacia ella.

-Es mejor que te olvides de él, solo sabe meterse en problemas al igual que sus amigos. Ven conmigo, te voy a presentar a mi amiga- me sonríe y tira de mí hacia dentro de la cafetería pero mis ojos están conectados a esos ojos verdes que me provocan taquicardias y hace que la adrenalina por su aura peligrosa recorra mi cuerpo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward**

Maldito Mike Newton, cuando por fin consigo que Bella, o como la acabo de apodar, la chica con cara de ángel, me preste atención aparece él y lo estropea como siempre. Voy hacia las taquillas donde están Emmett y Jasper, ambos me miran con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo de decepción por no haberle partido la cara a Mike. La última vez que nos pegamos fue antes del verano, ambos terminamos en el hospital con tan mala suerte que mi madre estaba de guardia. Cuando me he alejado, hemos intercambiado una mirada que muestra claramente el odio mutuo que nos tenemos, parece que este último año será interesante porque ambos hemos puesto nuestros ojos en la misma chica.

-¿Todo bien Edward?- pregunta Jasper cuando estoy a pocos metros de ellos.

-Sí, todo perfecto. De momento- les sonrío y me vuelvo para mirar a Bella, por la cara de Mike sé que le está advirtiendo sobre mí. Debería haberle dado un puñetazo así al menos habría tenido la boca cerrada. No sé porque me molesta que le digan cosas sobre mí a la chica nueva, sobretodo porque lo que se dice de mí es todo cierto.

-¿Quién es la chica que está con Newton?- pregunta Carter fijando su vista en Bella. Ella, como si fuera consciente de mi escudriño, dirige la mirada hacia mí y nuestros ojos conectan.

-Es nueva, ni la mires Emmett. Es mía- digo sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Veo como sus mejillas se vuelven un poco rojas y vuelve su atención a Mike rompiendo nuestra conexión.

-Creo que Mike se la ha pedido también Edward- como siempre, Jasper es el más observador de todos. Sé que Mike será un problema, pero yo siempre estoy metido en problemas, así que podré manejarlo.

-Veremos quién gana esta vez- digo riendo mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual, siempre estamos los tres solos, todos nos miran pero nos temen. Emmett es enorme y de un solo puñetazo puede partirle la cara a alguien, Jasper suele ignorar a la gente, no habla con nadie pero su cara de mal genio intimida tanto que nadie se acerca a él. Y yo, todos saben que soy un chico problemático, si tengo que pegarme con alguien lo hago y para mí las normas no existen.

Empezamos a hablar sobre la fiesta privada que Emmett está organizando para esta noche en su casa. Sus padres, los señores Willson, nunca están así que su casa es como nuestro salón de fiestas. Los jugadores del equipo del instituto se paran delante de nuestra mesa y los tres nos volvemos para mirarles, como siempre el que encabeza a este grupo de idiotas musculados es Mike Newton. Me levanto para ponerme a su altura y la tensión es tan grande que se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Qué ocurre Newton?- pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Deja en paz a la chica nueva Edward- parece muy gallito pero conmigo nadie puede. Veo a Bella sentada dos mesas más allá, con la hermana de Newton y mi hermana Alice. Genial, voy a tener que soportar también los comentarios de mi hermana sobre lo bien que se porta Mike con Bella. Eso me cabrea horrores y pensar que si ella le elige a él, deberé soportar también estar al día en lo que a esa relación se refiere.

Los ojos de Bella y los míos se vuelven a encontrar. Le dedico una sonrisa traviesa que sé vuelve locas a las chicas, pero ella se muerde el labio inferior y retuerce sus manos, parece nerviosa o preocupada. ¿Me tendrá miedo?

-Es demasiado buena para ti- escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Newton me hace hervir la sangre y sin pensarlo le doy un puñetazo en la cara. Siento que Emmett y Jasper se ponen a mi lado inmediatamente pero les ignoro, me agacho para que Mike me escuche claramente y le susurro con palabras impregnadas de rabia.

-Ella es mía, así que aléjate- me levanto y les hago un gesto con la cabeza para que salgamos de allí, terminaré en el despacho del director de todos modos.

Cuando vamos hacia la salida mi hermana sale a nuestro paso, pongo los ojos en blanco pero me detengo.

-Eso no ha estado bien Edward, prometiste no meterte en líos- los ojos de mi hermana brillan por la contención de las lágrimas. No me gusta que llore y menos por mí.

-Alice, esto no te afecta. Deja que lo arreglemos nosotros- le sonrío para tranquilizarla y entonces veo a Bella a su lado. Me mira fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y ahora me doy asco a mí mismo. Newton tiene razón y ella es demasiado buena para un tipo de mierda como yo.

-Edward te van a expulsar, ¿qué ha sucedido con Mike?- miro de nuevo los ojos de mi hermana. Parece avergonzada de mí y la verdad es que yo también lo estoy ahora mismo.

-Nada, Mike es un santo- la rodeo y salgo de la cafetería sin esperar a mis amigos. Me meto en el baño y le doy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas a la puerta. El idiota de Newton tiene razón, ella es demasiado buena para mí.

-Edward ¿estás bien?- la voz de Jasper interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Sí, largaos- escucho la puerta y sé que ambos se han ido aunque en contra de su voluntad. Cuando estoy de mal humor, mejor estar lejos de mí.

Me lavo las manos y la cara y decido salir a la parte trasera del instituto, necesito aire y no importa pelarme alguna clase, de todas maneras terminaré hiendo a ver al director.

Salgo del baño a toda prisa y me llevo a alguien por delante, antes de que esa persona caiga al suelo la sujeto por la cintura con los brazos y la atraigo hacia mí.

-Perdón- la miro fijamente y entonces me doy cuenta de que es ella, es Judit. Parece nerviosa y apurada, normal, debe tener miedo de mí y ahora la tengo entre mis brazos.

-Yo no he mirado por donde iba, lo siento- sé que me disculpo por lo que ha visto en la cafetería más que por haber tropezado con ella. Me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

-No importa, gracias por sujetarme. Las taquillas abrían sufrido un duro golpe- me sonríe y siento sus manos sobre mi pecho. No tiembla, ¿no me teme?

-No hay de que- a regañadientes alejo mis manos de su cintura y nos miramos a los ojos. Ahora mismo siento deseos de quitarle las gafas para poder observar de cerca sus preciosos ojos. Oigo la puerta de la cafetería y veo a mi hermana y a la hermana de Mike acercarse a nosotros. Dejo que escape de mi boca un suspiro, el momento ha terminado.

-Debo irme, ya nos veremos Bella- le sonrío y me alejo hacia el patio trasero del instituto. Ahora le advertirán de nuevo de que soy una mala compañía, mi hermana me quiere pero la he decepcionado en múltiples ocasiones. No me ayudará con esto, estoy seguro.

Empujo la puerta para que se cierre a mis espaldas y una dulce voz grita mi nombre. Me detengo porque no sé si son alucinaciones o la chica con cara de ángel me está llamando de verdad.

-Edward espera- me vuelvo y mantengo la puerta abierta para ver a Bella apoyada en ella tomando aire.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto como un estúpido porque no entiendo que me haya llamado. Alice y Rosalie siguen mirándonos sorprendidas, yo dejo de prestarles atención a ellas y miro a Bella.

-Solo quería…- la veo indecisa y ella se muerde el labio inferior bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Vuelve a clase Bella y escúchalas, no soy bueno para ti- instintivamente levanto mi mano y acaricio su mejilla suavemente. Jamás había tocado así a una chica, porque ellas solamente buscan de mí el sexo salvaje que les proporciono sin ningún tipo de problema, sobre todo cuando voy bebido o drogado.

-Conmigo te has portado bien- su voz es apenas un susurro pero la oigo perfectamente. Me acerco a su oído para que solo ella pueda oírme.

-Pero solo me he portado bien contigo. No soy un santo como Mike- le doy un beso en la mejilla y me doy la vuelta alejándome de ella. Es lo mejor, cuando sus ojos me miran siento que el corazón se me desboca, eso no es bueno porque puedo perder el control con facilidad.

Me dejo caer sobre la hierba a la sombra de un árbol, saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo trasero de mi vaquero y lo enciendo. Sé que no se puede fumar en el instituto pero estoy solo así que aprovecho el momento.

-Algún día te van a pillar colega- Emmett me lanza la mochila de la que ni me acordaba.

-¿Quieres uno?- le tiendo un cigarrillo que toma encantado.

-Tío, esa chica no creo que sea la más adecuada para que te encapriches de ella- le miro con rabia, no estoy encaprichado de Bella, o tal vez sí. No sé lo que siento por ella exactamente.

-¿Por qué dices esta gilipollez?- doy una calada al cigarro relajando mis músculos.

-Es la hija del jefe de policía Swan, es tío te ha detenido Edward. No dejará que te acerques a su hija- estas jodido Edward. Ahora sí que tengo que olvidarme de volver a estar cerca de ella.

-De todas formas ella es diferente. Es buena y yo… olvídalo- doy el tema por finalizado y saco mi cuaderno de dibujo. Nunca nadie ha visto lo que hay dentro y sé que Emmett se muere de curiosidad. Pero se levanta y se aleja hacia su coche. Se va a casa, una ventaja de que tus padres nunca estén, puedes hacer lo que quieras y en eso consiste su vida.

Empiezo a trazar líneas dejándome llevar al igual que hago siempre. No pienso lo que dibujo simplemente lo hago. Cuando me doy cuenta, veo a una chica tímida con gafas y una dulce cara de ángel mirándome desde la hoja de mi cuaderno. He dibujado a Bella sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué me está pasando? Cierro de golpe el cuaderno de dibujo y lo guardo cuando escucho la sirena que marca el final de las clases. Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y voy rumbo al coche de mi hermana.

El aparcamiento ya está lleno y Alice no tarda en salir acompañada de sus dos amigas, parece que Bella y ella han encajado bastante bien. Ella me mira pero yo desvío la mirada rápidamente.

-Esta noche nos vemos chicas- dice mi hermana. Parece que tienen planes pero no voy a preguntar. Cuando esta abre el coche entro rápidamente en el lado del copiloto y la espero pacientemente.

Vamos en silencio hacia casa, cosa extraña porque a mi hermana le encanta hablar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Mike? Sé que siempre os habéis llevado mal pero le golpeaste delante de todo el mundo- el silencio era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Bueno me dijo algo que no me gustó, debe aprender a tener la boca cerrada- miro por la ventana intentando dar por finalizada la charla. Pero sé que con Alice eso no va a funcionar.

-¿Qué te parece Bella? Esta noche hemos quedado y nos vamos al cine, me cae muy bien y compartís una clase juntos ¿verdad?- oír su nombre me hace sonreír, soy un idiota.

-Es agradable, demasiado buena para su propia seguridad- digo receloso, intentando ignorar las ganas que tengo de saber más sobre ella. Por extraño que parezca, Alice ya no dice nada. Se queda callada y pensativa y no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Inhalo el polvo blanco que consigue hacerme olvidar la vida monótona y aburrida que llevo. Jasper a mi lado se enciende un cigarrillo, nos miramos y empezamos a reír cuando vemos a Emmett intentando hacer uno de sus cócteles. Siempre se le caen todos los vasos y nos partimos de risa.

Esta vez no hay chicas, yo no he querido y ambos se han extrañado. Pero los tres estamos disfrutando de nuestras locuras juntos y cómo me he escapado de casa de mis padres luego voy a tener que soportar una gran bronca y miradas de reprobación y vergüenza. Los ojos de Bella acuden a mi mente e intento apartarlos aunque no lo consigo. Si ella me mirara como mis padres yo me sentiría como la mierda. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y me reclino en el sofá, en el momento que el rostro de esa chica ha aparecido en mi cabeza se ha terminado mi noche.

-Tío, ¿nos vamos?- miro a Jasper y entonces me doy cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Emmett se ha quedado sobado en el sofá y Jasper se ha cansado de ver la tele. Cómo somos vecinos podemos volver juntos y asegurarnos de que no nos sucede nada extraño.

-Larguémonos- me levanto y sigo a Jasper hasta la puerta. Cerramos sin muchos miramientos pues Emmett es de sueño profundo y no se despertará hasta mañana por la mañana y seguramente llegue tarde al instituto.

Cuando ya estamos delante de mi casa, los faros de un coche nos dan directamente en la cara.

-Joder, dile a tu hermana que apague los faros- no me había dado cuenta pero Jasper sí, es el coche de Alice.

-Alice, apaga las malditas luces- ella las apaga y baja del vehículo acompañada, aunque no reconozco a su compañera hasta que la tengo delante. Lleva su pelo suelto y le cae graciosamente alrededor de su rostro angelical, Bella me mira y me sonríe tímidamente. Si no estuviera tan colocado disfrutaría del momento, me ha sonreído.

-¿Has salido sin permiso?- mi hermanita como siempre riñéndome como si fuese un crío. "Te comportas como tal" cállate jodida voz de mi cabeza.

-Estábamos haciendo un trabajo Alice- dice Jasper, ambos nos miramos y empezamos a reír. Mi hermana intenta disimular una sonrisa pero no lo consigue, conmigo está de mal humor pero el comentario de Jasper la ha hecho sonreír, lo analizaré mañana si me acuerdo.

-Eso no se lo cree nadie. Vamos Bella, te puedo prestar los libros que quieras- cuando Bella pasa por mi lado parece que tropieza con sus propios pies, pero aunque colocado, sigo siendo rápido y la alcanzo antes de que caiga al suelo.

-Gracias, de nuevo- nos miramos y sé que ve en mi interior. Eso me acojona horrores. La pongo de pie de nuevo y la suelto despacio sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Eres demasiado buena para un tipo como yo. Saldrás ganando si te alejas de mí- pongo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y me alejo de ella ahora que estoy a tiempo de salvarla.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leeis y comentais, os lo agradezco de todo corazón. Y para todos vosotros este nuevo capítulo. La cosa se empieza a animar, solo digo eso. Muchos besos, dejadme comentarios porfa. **

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella**

Llego a casa después de este extraño día. Por el camino he recogido a Seth y al menos, he pasado un rato entretenido escuchando sus anécdotas.

Sue nos ha escuchado entrar y nos saluda desde la cocina.

-¿Qué tal el primer día Bella?- dice con una enorme sonrisa.

A mi mente acude el rostro de Edward, inconscientemente toco mi mejilla sintiendo aun el roce de sus labios.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Sue me devuelve a la realidad.

-Bien, he conocido a dos chicas y esta noche iré al cine con ellas.

Sue me mira sorprendida. La puerta de la cocina se abre y aparece mi padre con rostro cansado.

-Hola a todos, ¿reunión familiar?- enarca una ceja y le da un beso a Sue, luego le da un suave golpecito en el hombro a Seth y me besa en la sien.

-Bella tiene cosas que contar ¿verdad?- dice Sue como quién no quiere la cosa. Sé que lo ha dicho para que le pida permiso respecto a mi salida nocturna, aún no soy mayor de edad y es lo que debo hacer.

Sonrío un poco y mi padre, sentado en una silla al lado de Seth me mira con la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro.

-Hoy he hecho dos amigas y me han invitado a ir al cine con ellas- digo sin titubear. Espero que no se ponga difícil, al fin y al cabo son las únicas chicas que he conocido, aparte de a Mike y a él. Le alejo de mi mente antes de ponerme de nuevo a pensar en el suave beso que me ha dado.

-¿De verdad?- mi padre abre los ojos sorprendido. Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien relacionarme con los demás e incluso yo estoy sorprendida de lo rápido que he conocido a estas dos chicas.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunta realmente interesado. Me siento frente a él y a Seth y me preparo para responderle cuando Leah entra en la cocina irrumpiendo para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Al contrario que a mí, a ella le gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Un primer día agotador pero ha sido genial reencontrarme con mis amigas. Y parece que no he sido la única que ha llamado la atención hoy. Dos chicos se han pegado por Bella, ¿verdad querida?- su voz de urraca me saca de mis casillas y me hace fruncir el ceño. Eso no es cierto y lo sabe ¿o puede ser cierto? No, imposible. Dos chicos peleándose por mí es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida.

-¿Dos chicos peleándose por ti Bella?- mi padre me mira con los ojos como platos y sé que tengo que aclararlo todo o mi salida de chicas será anulada.

-Eso no es verdad, no sé de dónde lo has sacado Leah- digo mirándola fijamente, no sé qué le ocurre conmigo pero siempre intenta hacerme quedar como una tonta.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?- se hace la ofendida pero eso me da igual.

-Chicas por favor- como siempre Sue tiene la esperanza de que nos llevemos bien, como hermanas. E intenta poner paz entre nosotras.

-Bueno Bella, háblame de tus amigas- mi padre parece querer olvidar el comentario mal intencionado de Leah y yo estoy encantada con eso.

-Se llaman Alice Cullen y Rosalie Newton, ambas son muy simpáticas y tenemos gustos comunes. Hemos quedado esta noche para ir al cine, si te parece bien- digo en un susurro. Mi padre me mira y asiente.

-Esas chicas son geniales, nunca he tenido ninguna queja de ellas. Newton ¿verdad? Tiene un hermano, Mike creo que se llama- parece que a mi padre le gusta Mike.

-Sí, también lo he conocido. Es un chico muy amable.

-Y a Edward Cullen también lo has conocido ¿verdad Bella?- Leah vuelve a la carga. La cara de mi padre se contrae y sé que eso no es buena señal.

-Espero que te mantengas alejada de ese chico Bella, no es un buen tipo. Le he detenido en varias ocasiones y aunque su padre es un hombre respetable parece que él no lo es.

Esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría. Le gusta Mike pero a mí el que hace que mi corazón lata desbocado es Edward.

-Pues parece que él le ha echado el ojo a Bella- todos miramos a Leah sin saber muy bien a qué viene ese comentario. Espero que no haya visto el beso en la mejilla o mi padre empezará con una charla y no es lo que mejor se le da.

-¿Por qué dices eso Leah?- pregunta Sue suavemente apretando el hombro de mi padre. Parece que intenta calmarle por lo que pueda escuchar. Es una víbora, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

-Bueno, en la cafetería Edward a pegado a Mike y como Bella antes ha hablado con Mike, se dice que ambos están enamorados de ella- veo que mi padre se pone pálido y yo no sé qué decir. Es verdad que he hablado con Mike, pero no es probable que se hayan pegado por mí.

-Ese chico es muy violento, no me gusta un pelo- mi padre está convencido de que Edward es mal chico pero yo no lo estoy tanto. Tal vez sea una ingenua, pero a mí me ha tratado muy bien.

-También es muy guapo- dice Leah mirándome con toda su maldad. Sue le dedica una mirada de reproche y yo aparto mi mirada de ella.

La veo salir de la cocina con sus andares de súper estrella de Hollywood y suelto un suspiro.

-Papá, eso no es cierto. He conocido a los dos porque con Mike me he tropezado y me ha ayudado a encontrar mi clase y con Edward comparto una clase. No se ha portado mal conmigo, pero no ha sucedido nada más- me siento como si estuviera protegiendo a Edward del mundo y la verdad es que eso me hace sentir bien.

-Bien, pero ya sabes que ese chico no es bueno.

-¿Puedo salir esta noche con las chicas?- decido ser directa y Sue me sonríe, no se va a negar de eso estoy totalmente segura.

-Está bien, espero que lo pases bien Bella. ¿Necesitas dinero?- dice tocándose los bolsillos en busca de su cartera. Niego con la cabeza, me levanto y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a poner la mesa Seth- le digo al pequeño animándole a ayudarme. Él sonríe contento y entre los dos terminamos en un momento.

Después de comer subo a mi habitación para hacer los deberes, aunque al ser el primer día no tengo demasiados. Escucho mi móvil y me sobresalto, nunca ha sonado antes porque mi madre suele llamar a casa de mi padre y cuando lo hace que no es muy a menudo. No conozco el número pero respondo.

-¿Sí?- escucho una risita al otro lado y se me contagia cuando reconozco la voz.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice. Tú me has dado tu número pero no te anotaste el mío así que supuse que no te acordarías. Guárdatelo ahora o me enfadaré- sonrío ante su tono, es muy graciosa.

-Ahora mismo lo guardaré. Lo del cine sigue en pie ¿verdad?- pregunto cada vez más entusiasmada por la idea.

-Por supuesto, a eso de las diez paso a por ti. Rosalie se encarga de hacernos saber la cartelera- ambas nos reímos y escucho al fondo desde la otra línea una voz que me hace estremecer. Es Edward. – Tengo que colgar Bella, luego nos vemos- nos despedimos y yo me recuesto en la cama. Pongo la mano encima de mi corazón e intento que vuelva a su ritmo natural antes de sufrir un infarto.

Me cambio la ropa y me pongo unos vaqueros un poco más ajustados y una camisa que me regaló Sue diciendo que favorece mi piel. Mis Converse no pueden faltar y se me ocurre que podría soltarme el pelo. Me miro reflejada en el espejo y me gusta lo que veo. Oigo el sonido de un coche en la puerta de casa, miro por la ventana y allí está Alice con Rosalie. Ambas me saludan y yo bajo rápidamente. Me despido de Sue y de mi padre y salgo disparada hacia el coche.

-Hola chicas, estoy emocionada con esta salida- nos saludamos con un abrazo y dos besos. Subo a la parte trasera y hablamos animadamente durante todo el camino hacia el cine. Chicago es una ciudad muy concurrida la verdad, pero me gusta.

Decidimos ver una comedia romántica y las tres somos bastante escépticas con eso de chica conoce a chico se gustan y al final todos felices. Las tres suspiramos y nos miramos.

-No creo que sea tan fácil obtener el final feliz que todas las personas queremos- Rosalie nos sorprende a ambas cuando suelta eso en el coche de regreso a casa.

-¿Por qué dices eso Rosalie?- pregunta Alice, aunque también lo iba a preguntar yo pero ella se me ha adelantado.

-Porque normalmente es la chica la que se enamora de un chico que suele ser el más difícil de obtener o de que te haga caso. Al final no termina bien sino en decepción y sufrimiento por parte de ella- por su tono de voz parece que esté hablando de su propia experiencia. Eso es triste, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que el chico que me roba el sentido es uno al que mi padre no puede ni ver. Lanzo un suspiro y ambas me miran.

-Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir Rosalie, estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo- Alice nos mira a ambas intermitentemente.

-Tenéis razón, la vida es un asco y el amor también. A la próxima vemos una de terror y al menos no sentimos ganas de matar a los dulces enamorados- las tres rompemos a reír en una enorme carcajada. Son las chicas más divertidas que conozco, les importa poco lo que digan de ellas y son felices con ellas mismas. Compartimos gustos por las películas, los libros y hablamos de todo en general. Son de confianza y también compartimos otra cosa que es la más graciosa de todas, las tres odiamos a Leah.

Dejamos a Rosalie en su casa y Alice me mira fijamente.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enfades? No lo he querido hacer frente a Rosalie porque he visto que no estaba de humor para esta charla- asiento y la miro curiosa.

-Claro, pregunta.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano Edward?- vaya, me acaba de dejar sin palabras. Me sonrojo y aparto la vista de ella.

-Yo…

-Tranquila Bella, mi hermano no es mala persona solo que está perdido. Siempre le han dicho lo que tiene que hacer y no encuentra sentido a su vida. Le quiero mucho Bella, pero tú eres mi amiga y no te quiero perder por él- la miro sorprendida por todo lo que acaba de decir. Yo tampoco creo que se mala persona.

-No creo que él sienta nada por mí, me ha tratado bien y… sí, me gusta tu hermano. Si supone algún problema para ti o algo, no tienes que preocuparte enserio- ella levanta la mano para que calle y pasa por delante de mi casa.

-Vamos a la mía, te puedo dejar algunos libros y tal vez, veas a Edward- levanta las dejas y yo me río. No le molesta que me guste su hermano, al contrario, parece querer juntarme con él.

Llegamos a su casa a allí está, cuando le veo cerca, observo que sus pupilas está dilatadas. Parece que ha estado haciendo algo malo y huele un poco a alcohol. Sigo a Alice pero con lo nerviosa que estoy, tropiezo con mis propios pies y estoy a punto de caer. Por suerte, unas fuertes manos me cogen antes de que caiga al suelo.

-Gracias, de nuevo- nos miramos y le siento tan cerca que quiero perderme en él.

-Eres demasiado buena para un tipo como yo. Saldrás ganando si te alejas de mí- esas palabras me rompen el corazón, yo no quiero alejarme de él. Alice tira de mi mano y entramos en su casa, las palabras de Edward retumban en mi cabeza.

-No le hagas caso, le han dicho tantas veces que es malo que ha terminado por creérselo. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no lo es.

Asiento y cojo lo libros que me deja, volvemos a subir al coche y diez minutos después estoy entrando en mi habitación.

Todos están dormidos, me pongo el pijama y me dejo arrastrar en un sueño lleno de ojos que me mira intensamente, suaves labios que besan mi mejilla y fuertes brazos que evitan que caiga en la más profunda oscuridad.

Hoy hace un día nublado, las temperaturas han bajado en picado y extraño el Sol. No es que Chicago parezca el Caribe, pero me gusta iluminado por los rayos del Sol. Cuando bajo a desayunar solo veo a Sue. Nos damos los buenos días y le resumo un poco la película que vimos anoche.

Como mi padre ya se ha ido tengo que ir al instituto a pie. Para mi sorpresa, Sue me dice que Leah y sus amigas me están esperando para llevarme con ellas. La esposa de mi padre parece contenta al pensar que esto es una buena señal, yo intento negarme pero no lo consigo. Al final tengo que ir al instituto en el coche con Leah. Sé que esto será un infierno pero hago de tripas corazón viendo la sonrisa feliz de Sue y dejo que pasen todo el camino metiéndose conmigo. Con mi forma de vestir, mis gafas, mi pelo. Lo "rarita" que soy y muchas más cosas. Cuando llegamos veo a Rosalie en la entrada del edificio esperándonos. Alice acaba de llegar y del asiento del copiloto sale Edward, no puedo evitar mirarle. Con su pelo revuelto, su cara soñolienta, su chaqueta negra de cuero y su inconfundible mirada de chico peligroso.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? Olvídale, es demasiado hombre para un sosa como tú- la voz chillona de Leah me saca de mis pensamientos. La miro y veo como se ríe de mí. Yo cojo mi mochila decidida a alejarme cuando antes de allí. Son unas brujas y ya he soportado bastante.

-Tu "hermanita" es una aburrida cuatro ojos. Pero hemos pasado un viaje entretenido- las carcajadas de las amigas de Leah me persiguen. Soy consciente que hablan fuerte para que todos las puedan escuchar. Me sonrojo y agacho la cabeza mientras ellas siguen diciendo lindezas sobre mí. Sus insultos no me afectan hasta que me doy cuenta de que Edward está mirando y escuchando todo lo que dicen. Siento unas terribles ganas de llorar, me siento humillada como nunca en mi vida me he sentido.

Me meto en el baño y respiro para calmar las ganas de llorar. Leah no tiene límites y me va a hacer la vida imposible, eso lo ha dejado claro. La puerta se abre y entran mis amigas.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- Alice está muy preocupada y me abraza. Respiro y le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada

-Esta tía es una auténtica zorra, tengo unas ganas de partirle la cara que no me puedo aguantar. Cada día que pasa la odio más, te lo juro Bella. Si la tuviera que soportar todos los días me volvería loca- Rosalie es más expresiva y dice lo que todas pensamos respecto a Leah.

-Ya basta Rosalie, no estás ayudando- la reprende Alice. Ella es más dulce y cariñosa.

-Tranquilas chicas, estoy bien de verdad. Vamos, están a punto de empezar las clases.

Salgo del baño dejándolas solas, me dirijo hacia mi taquilla y la abro. De ella cae un papel blanco, lo cojo y al abrirlo me quedo sin palabras y los ojos se me vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

En la hoja hay un dibujo muy bonito, es perfecto y la del dibujo soy yo. Estoy muy guapa y parezco feliz. Leo debajo del dibujo una caligrafía perfecta pero masculina y un mensaje que me hace sonreír de pura felicidad apartando los malos momentos que acabo de pasar.

"_Así es como yo te veo, eres mi ángel particular que ha venido para sacarme de este infierno. E." _


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva novela, espero la disfrutéis y me dejéis vuestros comentarios. Muchos besos y gracias por leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Edward**

Voy de camino al instituto otra vez en modo copiloto. Por suerte mis padres no se han enterado de mi salida de anoche, parece que mi hermanita me ha guardado el secreto. Estoy cansado, no he podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Bella. Sus ojos escondidos detrás de esas gafas, su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, su tímida sonrisa, su dulce aroma… todo de ella me gusta y me vuelve loco, pero debo empezar a olvidarla. No es una chica para mí.

-Edward- la voz de mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- es extraño que quiera hablar, últimamente no lo hacemos mucho aunque siempre hemos sido confidentes el uno del otro. Supongo que he cambiado demasiado y ella se ha alejado de este yo tan difícil.

-¿Te gusta Bella?- esa pregunta me deja noqueado. Sin duda tiene un sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas.

-Tranquila Alice, me mantendré alejado de ella- suspiro y miro por la ventana las calles de Chicago.

-Creo que deberías enseñarle al verdadero Edward, tal vez ella sea la única que puede hacer que vuelvas a ser mi hermano- sus palabras me tocan el corazón. La miro y veo sus ojos brillantes, no llora porque nunca le ha gustado llorar delante de la gente. Le doy un suave golpe con mi hombro y cuando paramos en un semáforo en rojo me mira.

-Hey, tu hermano está aquí Alice. Aunque ahora soy un capullo contigo no puedo ser malo, te quiero y eres mi hermana. Eso no cambiará nunca. Y te mentiría si te dijese que no me muero de ganas por pasar unos minutos con Bella, pero no quiero hacerle daño.

-Edward, ella no te va a juzgar. Sé tú mismo. A mí me encanta la pareja que hacéis- eso me saca una enorme sonrisa, mi hermanita siempre tan optimista. ¿Tal vez ella sabe algo que yo no sé? Son amigas así que hay posibilidades. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando me doy cuenta de que al fin hemos llegado.

-Gracias por la charla Alice, ha sido genial recuperar viejos hábitos- le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del coche y la veo sonreír.

La voz chillona de Leah Swan me saca de quicio. Y más cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Se está metiendo con Bella, burlándose de ella de manera que todos los que nos encontramos en el estacionamiento la estamos escuchando. Bella me mira y desvía la mirada de inmediato. Siento la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo, mi mirada se cruza con la de mi hermana y ella está horrorizada.

Bella sale corriendo hacia dentro del edificio y mi hermana la sigue inmediatamente junto con Rosalie. La mano de Emmett golpea mi hombro.

-Esa mujer es una auténtica zorra- dice refiriéndose a Leah.

-Esta celosa, ella jamás consigue llamar tanto la atención como para que dos chicos se golpeen en la cafetería por ella- como siempre es Jasper el que da en el clavo.

-Nos vemos dentro.

Entro rápidamente pasando por delante de esas brujas que siguen riéndose de mi ángel. Esto no lo voy a perdonar, puede que yo no sea bueno para ella, pero nadie la va a pisotear mientras yo lo pueda evitar. Saco de mi mochila el cuaderno de dibujo donde está el rostro de Bella. Arranco la hoja y escribo en ella, es mi ángel y yo quiero ser su protector.

Dejo la hoja de papel doblada dentro de su taquilla y me dirijo a la mía cuando la sirena avisa de que en breve empezarán las clases. Emmett y Jasper se reúnen conmigo en mi taquilla.

-Anoche os largasteis sin despediros- como siempre Emmett tiene algo que decir.

-Estabas dormido Emmett, nosotros preferimos ir a dormir a nuestras camas y no quedarnos en tu sofá- Jasper siempre le hace callar y los tres nos reímos.

Bella sale del baño de chicas y se dirige hacia su taquilla, la observo recostado sobre la mía que está a unos metros de donde ella se encuentra. Ve el dibujo y me busca con la mirada. Nuestros ojos se conectan y yo le dedico mi más sincera sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le guiño un ojo. Ella se sonroja suavemente y eso hace que mi corazón se acelere. Suena de nuevo el aviso del inicio de las clases, veo a Bella alejarse con una Rosalie aún alterada. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Alice? Creo haber sido yo el que ha formulado la pregunta pero entonces me doy cuenta de que ha sido Jasper. Le miro sin saber muy bien a qué ha venido esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está mi hermana?

-Solo me ha parecido raro que no esté con Bella, son amigas- Jasper desvía la mirada y se aleja para entrar a clase.

-Este chico es muy raro- dice Emmett. Pero a mi algo me hule mal, creo que algo se me escapa entre Jasper y Alice.

Nos dirigimos hacia clase, Emmett entra pero yo me detengo para beber en una de las fuentes que hay en el pasillo. Cuando termino veo delante de mí un cuerpo diminuto que conozco perfectamente.

-Llegarás tarde a clase Alice- digo acomodándome la mochila sobre los hombros.

-¿Crees que las puedes aplastar Edward?

-¿Cómo?- digo sorprendido sin saber muy bien a qué se refiere.

-Te gusta Bella, es más, creo que estás coladito por ella. Aplasta a Leah y sus amigas Edward, te juro que te apoyaré en esto pero no las soporto más. Y esto solo es el inicio- no la dejo terminar, no conocía la vena matona de mi hermanita pero me hace gracia.

-Alice, las reduciré a polvo, de eso no te preocupes. No voy a consentir que le hagan daño- ella me sonríe y tras un intercambio de sonrisas sinceras, algo que no ocurría desde hacía tiempo, entramos cada uno en la clase que nos toca.

Cuando estamos en la cafetería, Emmett empieza a hablar de organizar otra fiesta en su casa el sábado. Dejo de prestarle atención cuando Bella entra en la cafetería con mi hermana y la hermana de Mike. De inmediato veo a ese imbécil acercarse a ella y dedicarle su más estúpida sonrisa. Ella responde con una sonrisa un poco forzada y sus ojos observan a todas las personas que estamos en la cafetería, hasta que se encuentran con los míos. Creo ver su sonrisa ampliarse y yo la imito. Mike la toma del hombro y dejo de sonreír al instante, ese imbécil ¿quién se cree que es? Cada día le odio más pero cabe decir que él se lo está ganando a pulso.

Sé que ha sido idea suya sentar a Bella de espaldas a mí, ella se voltea un par de veces per él la entretiene de inmediato con una conversación. Mi mal humor crece de manera estrepitosa. Oigo a mis espaldas las voces estrambóticas de Leah y sus amigas. Conozco a las de su clase, yo mismo soy un poco matón y me huelo que se traen algo entre manos, esto no ha terminado con lo de esta mañana. Cuando suena el timbre me doy prisa y paso por el lado de mi hermana, susurro solo para que ella pueda oírme.

-Cuidado, esas traman algo- me voy sin mirar a Bella aunque puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda. Todo el vello del cuerpo se me eriza al sentir como me observa fijamente.

-¿No entras?-comparto la clase de lengua con Jasper, pero paso de entrar. Necesito aire fresco o buscaré al idiota de Mike y le mataré.

-Paso, me voy fuera- salgo a la parte trasera del instituto, me siento bajo el mismo árbol de siempre y enciendo un cigarro. No es algo sin lo que no pueda vivir pero me hace pensar.

Saco mi cuaderno de dibujo y empiezo a dibujar a Bella de manera concienzuda. ¿Cómo será ver sus ojos de cerca? Acariciar su cabello castaño y dejarme envolver por su aroma. Sé que me estoy dejando llevar por mi imaginación pero cuando miro el dibujo, me siento realmente satisfecho con el resultado. Incluso he dibujado su cabello ondeando en el viento y sus ojos iluminados por los rayos de sol, sentada justo donde yo me encuentro.

Oigo unas risas que hacen que se me hiele la sangre. Algo no marcha bien y viene de los vestuarios. Meto todo de nuevo en mi mochila y voy directo al lugar de donde proceden esas risas. He reconocido la de Leah de inmediato y me he puesto alerta. Espero que no se la hayan jugado a Bella de nuevo o las mataré a todas.

La gente empieza a salir de sus clases, una hora muy apropiada para una broma pesada, si es así, Leah me las pagará.

-Ya basta por favor Leah, esto es pasarse- la voz de Bella llega a mis oídos y empiezo a andar lo más rápido que puedo. Me topo con mi hermana y con Jasper ¿qué hacen juntos?

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto sin saber muy bien a quién mirar. El pasillo está lleno de alumnos que empiezan a salir de sus clases.

-No tengo idea, hemos oído las risas.

-¡Ya está bien! Eres una maldita zorra Leah Swan- todos nos giramos sorprendidos porque nunca hemos visto a Rosalie Newton alzar la voz y menos decir esas palabras tan impropias de una señorita, como diría mi madre.

-Oh dios mío- sigo la mirada de Alice y me quedo de piedra.

Bella está con la cabeza baja, su pelo mojado alrededor de sus hombros y su pequeño cuerpo solamente cubierto por una toalla blanca. Veo a Mike Newton acercarse a ella, pero retrocede evitando su contacto.

-Devuélveme mis cosas Leah, por favor- ¿cómo? Le ha robado las cosas la muy… zorra.

-Haz el puñetero favor de sacar las cosas de Bella, o te voy a llenar la cara de moretones a puñetazos- Rosalie cada vez deja a todos más sorprendidos con su actitud.

-No hables así Rosalie- eso es todo lo que dice Newton al respecto.

Todos vemos como Rosalie se lanza contra Leah pero unos brazos fuertes la detienen tomándola de la cintura. Es Emmett.

-Tranquila rubia, seguro que terminas peor parada que esta bruja- ambos se miran y ella se tranquiliza al instante. No sé qué está sucediendo pero ya basta de humillar públicamente a Bella, a mí Bella.

-Sujeta mi mochila Alice- le doy la mochila a mi hermana y me acerco a Bella. Mi mirada se cruza con la de Mike que me mira con un odio increíble, supongo que mi mirada debe ser el reflejo de la suya porque no es santo de mi devoción. Me quito la chaqueta de cuero y se la tiendo a mi hermana que la coge con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esa es mi Alice.

Me quito la camisa y me acerco a Bella que sigue mirando al suelo. Acaricio con mi dedo índice su barbilla y levanto suavemente su rostro. Sus ojos están cristalinos y son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. El corazón se me desboca y me olvido de que todo el instituto nos está mirando. Ella respira hondo para evitar echarse a llorar delante de todos. Es mi ángel valiente.

-¿Estás bien? Tranquila Bella, yo te protegeré de todos hasta de mí mismo- le sonrío y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus carnosos y rosados labios, esos que muero por probar.

Le pongo con delicadeza mi camisa, como le viene enorme no es necesario tocar la toalla que sigue en su sitio. Pero al menos ahora hay menos carne expuesta, ya que mi camisa le llega hasta medio muslo. Comparado con ella parezco un gigante y eso nos hace sonreír a ambos.

-Ven, vamos dentro- pongo mis manos en sus hombros y abro la puerta de los vestuarios para que entre delante. No voy a dejarla sola, esto aún no ha terminado. Me volteo para encarar a Leah que me mira con rabia. La mano de Bella me aprieta el brazo y una corriente eléctrica me recorre por dentro. Esto es nuevo para mí pero intento que no se me note.

Miro a Leah con verdadero desprecio y asco.

-Vuelve a hacerle alguna de tus "bromas" y te juro que me olvidaré de que eres una chica y te mandaré al hospital.

-¿Me amenazas por esa?

-Se llama Bella y quedas advertida Leah.

La voz del director nos interrumpe.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- está cabreado y me mira a mí directamente. –Edward Cullen, no podría ser otra persona por supuesto. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Leah ha agredido a Bella- Alice sale en mi defensa, la miro y le sonrío. Mi pequeña luchadora.

Veo a Leah que me mira con una sonrisa triunfal y siento el cuerpo de Bella pegado a mi espalda. Parece asustada, seguro que nunca se ha visto envuelta en algo como esto.

-Edward me ha dado la idea para luego ir de caballero. Él es el culpable, me ha engañado-

-Me cago en la puta…- Emmett está poniéndose de mal humor y Rosalie es ahora la que lo calma con una caricia en su brazo. Este instituto es de locos, definitivamente no hay nadie que esté cuerdo.

-Edward y Leah a mi despacho ¡ya!- grita enfurecido. Alexia le sigue con una sonrisa radiante.

-Ahora iré, tengo algo importante que hacer primero- el director gruñe pero le ignoro y entro con Bella al vestuario.

-Edward…- se le nota nerviosa, espero que no haya creído lo que la mal nacida de Leah ha dicho. Yo jamás le haría daño a mi Bella.

-Espera un momento- entro en el baño y justo detrás encuentro sus cosas. Este truco es demasiado viejo. –Toma, esta broma prácticamente la invente yo. No es ningún reto para mí- le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa tímidamente.

-Gracias, sé que no has tenido nada que ver en esto. Me siento avergonzada

-No digas eso, ven aquí- la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a mi cuerpo. La aprieto contra mi pecho y sus brazos me rodean la cintura con suavidad. Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados, la tengo que dejar libre, no puedo aprovecharme así de la situación.

-Hablaré con el director- la freno de inmediato.

-No es necesario, yo me encargo. Tú vístete o te resfriaras- acaricio su rostro, sus ojos está un poco enrojecidos. Veo las gafas asomar por la mochila, las tomo y se las pongo con suavidad. Mi corazón debe latir a mil por hora, siento que se me va a salir del pecho, mis labios arden por besar los suyos y fundirme en ella.

-Edward

-Eres hermosa- me acerco a sus labios y ella cierra los ojos, ella también quiere este beso. Mis labios rozan los suyos y la puerta se abre.

-Ya has ayudado bastante Edward, seguro que estás metido en esto hasta el cuello- el estúpido de Mike Newton tenía que cargarse el momento.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto con verdadero odio andando hacia él. Mi hermana entra y se interpone entre los dos.

-Largaos ambos, fuera- cuando paso por su lado me sonríe y sé que le ha gustado mi acto caballeroso.

Ambos salimos del vestuario y a los pocos minutos sale Alice con mi camisa. Me la pongo y me voy al despacho del director antes de partirle la cara Newton por sus comentarios sobre que Bella es suya y que yo me encargue de mis asuntos. Maldito bastardo. Entro al despacho sin llamar, el director me vuelve a mirar mal pero ya es costumbre.

Como siempre suelta el discurso sobre que así no llegaré a ninguna parte y los mismos cuentos de siempre. Leah parece satisfecha y no se ha llevado ningún castigo grabe, seguramente porque me ha culpado de todo. Yo recibo el mismo castigo de siempre, la expulsión del resto del día. Cuando salimos del despacho del director Leah me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada.

-Deja en paz a Bella, no lo he dicho como advertencia, es una amenaza en toda regla- digo con mi tono más terrorífico.

-Ten una cita conmigo y dejaré en paz a Bella

-Leah- estallo en una sonora carcajada. A esto se reduce todo, ella quiere sexo conmigo porque nunca le he dado el gusto. Solo la idea me hace estremecer de disgusto.

-¿Qué? Sé que te gusta Bella, yo te puedo dar mucho más que ella- dejo de reír al instante.

-Jamás serás ni la mitad de mujer de lo que es Bella, a ella no la puedes mencionar sin antes lavarte esa sucia boca de víbora que tienes. Si la tocas, te mato. Escúchame bien, Bella es mi vida y si le haces algo será como si me lo hicieses a mí y sabes que el que me la hace…- me acerco a ella y la veo ponerse blanca y retroceder hasta que su espalda se topa con la pared. Está asustada y eso es lo que busco.

-Me das miedo Edward- levanto la mano y tomo su garganta apretando un poco, solo para asustarla pero sin dejar marcas. Sus ojos se abren como platos y se llenan de lágrimas. Ahora es una niña asustada.

-Tócala y eres mujer muerta


	7. Capítulo 6

**Primero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y comentan esta historia. Muchísimas gracias, si no fuera por esas personas tal vez esta historia no existiría. Ahora os dejo disfrutar de este capítulo. Muchos besos y abrazos**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella**

Me abrazo a mí misma con la camisa de Edward cubriéndome. Leah esta vez se ha pasado, por algún motivo hoy la ha tomado conmigo y no deja de hacerme la vida imposible. Pero hoy Edward me ha protegido como un caballero de brillante armadura aunque ahora el director cree que ha sido su culpa.

-¿Estás bien?- Alice se ha quedado conmigo. Me abraza fuerte y no puedo reprimir más el sollozo que escapa de mis labios. Lloro abrazada a mi amiga, ella me tranquiliza y agradecemos ambas que no haya entrado Rosalie o la cosa se hubiera puesto bastante mal. Aunque Rosalie estaba conmigo cuando me han escondido las cosas y la ropa.

-¿Por qué me hace todo esto Alice?- pregunto cuando me calmo.

-Creo que tiene envidia- la miro sin entender a qué se refiere. Yo soy la nueva, la que no tiene prácticamente nada aquí. Ella es hermosa aunque cruel.

-¿Envidia? No lo entiendo- Alice me sienta y se sienta frente a mí cogiéndome las manos.

-Porque ella siempre ha ido detrás de Edward y él nunca le ha hecho caso. Reconozco que mi hermano no ha sido un santo y que muchas chicas del instituto han pasado por su cama pero con Leah no puede. Le da escalofríos- suelta una risita pero yo me veo incapaz de sonreír. Parece que Edward es un experimentado, en cambio yo no tengo experiencia ni en novios ni en relaciones sexuales. Me siento estúpida. Inhalo el aroma que desprende su camiseta, ojalá me la pudiese quedar. Pero al menos sé que ese olor a Edward no se me olvidará nunca.

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque él me hace caso aunque le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí. Se nota que yo no soy su tipo de chica- agacho la cabeza incómoda por la situación. Aunque sea mi amiga también es la hermana de Edward.

Escuchamos los gritos de Edward y Mike fuera del vestuario. Parecen el perro y el gato y he aprendido que mejor mantenerlos alejados o aquí se puede desatar una guerra mundial.

-Dame la camiseta de Edward, será mejor que les detenga antes que se maten- me quitó la camiseta con tristeza y se la tiendo a Alice y me pongo la mía. Veo como ella le entrega la camiseta a Edward y ya no los volvemos a escuchar discutir.

-Alice sé que tu hermano no es culpable de nada, conmigo siempre ha sido bueno- ella me mira con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Coge el peine y empieza a pasarlo por mi cabello. Eso me relaja bastante.

-Mi hermano no es malo Bella, solamente está perdido. Y le gustas mucho, muchísimo diría yo. Pero ha hecho cosas de las que ni él mismo está orgulloso, sabes que tu padre le detuvo ¿verdad?- asiento incapaz de articular palabra.

-Alice, a mí me gusta Edward. Creo que demasiado- mi voz es apenas audible pero escucho su suave risa.

-Lo sé Bella y créeme que a él no le eres indiferente. Jamás había defendido a nadie, el resto del mundo le damos igual. Pero contigo es diferente.

-Es algo imposible Alice, mi padre no me quiere cerca de él y Edward quiere otro tipo de mujer. Yo no le puedo dar lo que necesita- me hace callar de inmediato.

-Sé cómo te sientes. No lo digo por hacerte sentir bien sino porque realmente te entiendo. Yo estoy coladita por Jasper desde la primera vez que le vi, mis padres saben que lo que hacen él y mi hermano no es algo que esté bien así que nunca lo aceptarían.- me doy la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y veo que está triste.

-Estamos en un buen lío entonces amiga- digo intentando sonreír. Ella me mira y ambas rompemos a reír.

-Hey no me habéis invitado a la fiestecita del vestuario que acabáis de montar- Rosalie entra por la puerta, visiblemente más relajada. Se quita las gafas y se sienta con nosotras. Tiene unos ojos azules increíbles.

-¿Ya tienes un plan para matar a Leah?- pregunta Alice risueña.

-¿Qué?- Rosalie parece ausente.

-¿En qué piensas Rosalie?- pregunto sabiendo que algo esconde.

-No estoy segura, me siento extraña- eso nos deja a las dos sorprendidas.

-Nuevo ¿bueno o malo?- pregunta Alice.

-No lo sé. Sabéis que me cae fatal Emmett pero cuando he sentido sus brazos a mi alrededor una especie de corriente eléctrica me ha recorrido entera y me he sentido de una manera que no sabría describiros. Os lo cuento porque sois mis amigas, si Mike se entera de esto se pondrá bastante pesado- Rosalie hablando de Emmett, parece que los chicos peligrosos son los que causan furor.

-Vaya tres, estamos jodidas nenas. Las tres coladitas por los chicos malos- Alice nos sorprende con ese comentario tan sincero.

-Será mejor que volvamos a clase- recojo mis cosas y las tres salimos del vestuario.

-Id vosotras delante, voy a guardar esto en la taquilla- ambas me sonríen y se van a clase mientras yo voy a mi taquilla. Allí tengo guardado el dibujo de Edward. ¿Así de hermosa me ve él? Esa pregunta no deja de rondarme por la cabeza. Olvídalo Bella, me repito una y otra vez. Pero ahora tengo su aroma en mi piel y me va a ser algo completamente imposible.

Mientras me dirijo a clase me pregunto ¿qué habrá pasado con Edward? El director parecía bastante enfadado y le ha culpado sin escuchar ningún tipo de explicación. Debo ir a hablar con él, en ese momento se abre la puerta del despacho del director y choco contra un duro pecho. Un aroma que ahora conozco perfectamente invade mis fosas nasales.

-Siempre es un placer encontrarme contigo así- dice con su voz seductora y peligrosa. Pero yo en lugar de tenerle miedo siento unas ganas locas de estar entre sus brazos y probar sus labios. Siento mis mejillas enrojecer pero intento ignorarlas y le miro a los ojos.

-Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido yo… voy a hablar con el director para que no tome represalias contra ti- siento su mano sobre mis labios.

-No ha sido tu culpa y preferiría que no te entrometieras. No lo tomes a mal pero no quiero que tengas que pagar por mis culpas en un futuro. Y tranquila, de Leah me encargo yo- me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa tímidamente. Me suelta despacio y veo cómo se dirige a la salida de emergencia que da a la parte trasera del instituto.

Será mejor que vuelva a clase, voy a confiar en él. Si dice que mejor no hablo con el director, eso será lo que haré. Tomo el pomo de la puerta de mi clase entre las manos pero algo me hace cambiar de opinión. Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la salida de emergencia por la que ha salido Edward.

No tardo demasiado en encontrarle. Está acostado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, mirando las blancas nubes que pasan por el cielo azul. Me acerco despacio y me siento a su lado. Él voltea la cabeza y me mira fijamente con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto. No es la sonrisa de pícaro que suele tener dibujada en la cara, es una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta sin dejar de sonreír mientras se sienta para estar a mí misma altura. Aunque ahora él está más alto que yo, me gusta mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. El dibujo es hermoso, casi no me reconozco en él. Eres un buen dibujante- digo sonrojándome un poco y bajando la vista a mis manos. Su dedo índice levanta mi barbilla para que le mire a los ojos.

-Tú eres la de ese dibujo, yo te miro y es así como te veo. El dibujo no es hermoso, tú eres hermosa- su mano acaricia mi mejilla y mi corazón empieza a latir descontrolado.

-Y gracias por lo de los vestuarios, si no llega a ser por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado- me muerdo el labio inconscientemente y con su pulgar lo libera de mis dientes.

-No hagas eso que me pones muchísimo y pretendo ser un caballero contigo- su sonrisa traviesa invade su rostro y yo enrojezco en el momento.

-Lo siento- digo bastante nerviosa. Lo que siento en el estómago ya no son mariposas, ahora son una manada de elefantes peleándose por salir a la superficie.

-No te disculpes por todo, Bella eres demasiado buena. Pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti.- toma mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Siento su aliento sobre mis labios y cierro los ojos lentamente, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que su tacto y su cercanía me provocan. Sus labios rozan los míos suaves como el roce de una pluma, mis manos ya no se pueden quedar quietas y las enredo en su pelo. El beso dulce me llega hasta el fondo de mi corazón y cuando apoya su frente en la mía para que ambos recuperemos el aliento me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Ha sido mi primer beso- abre sus hermosos ojos y me mira sin dar crédito a lo que acabo de decir. Suena muy puritano pero creo que el primer beso debe ser igual de importante que la primera vez que haces el amor. No se lo puedes regalar a cualquiera.

-Soy un jodido afortunado y acabo de profanar los labios de un ángel. Bueno de todas maneras Satanás me espera en el infierno- ambos sonreímos y sin que él se lo espere me acerco más para poderle besar de nuevo. Pasamos un buen rato así hasta que él me toma por la cintura y me acuesta a su lado. Miramos las nubes pegados, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su aroma invadiéndome de nuevo. Hunde su nariz en mi pelo.

-Esa nube parece un helado- él me mira y sonríe.

-Tomaremos uno juntos. Me encanta oler a ti, mi camisa también tiene tu olor y creo que no me la quitaré en una temporada- le doy un suave golpe en el pecho.

-Eso es un poco asqueroso, te puedo dejar mi colonia- ambos nos reímos y me doy cuenta de que estoy conociendo al verdadero Edward. A ese del que Alice me ha hablado y sin duda alguna, lo amo.

Han pasado ya un par de días desde que Edward me besó. Nos vemos todos los días pero no hemos podido volver a estar solos. Leah parece haberse relajado un poco y ya no me molesta. Ahora Rosalie pasa a por mí para ir al instituto pero no viene con Mike y yo se lo agradezco. No quiero escucharle decir cosas malas sobre Edward, eso es lo único que hace últimamente.

Cuando llegamos Alice ya está allí.

-¿Qué hace Alice con los tres jinetes del apocalipsis?- Rosalie dice unas cosas bastante graciosas, se nota que tiene cultura y lee mucho. Aunque tiene cuerpo de modelo es una chica muy inteligente.

-No lo sé, pero parecen estar teniendo una conversación muy interesante- Alice está hablando con Edward, Emmett y Jasper. A este último le mira más que a los otros dos y se le está empezando a ver el plumero.

-Vamos antes de que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de que está loquita por Jasper- Rosalie apaga el motor del coche y ambas nos dirigimos hacia Alice.

Ella nos ve y nos saluda con la mano. Los tres chicos levantan la vista hacia nosotras y Edward me dedica la sonrisa que solo yo he visto. La del verdadero chico que se esconde detrás de ese caparazón de tipo duro. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y los tres se alejan dejando a Alice sola.

-¿Qué hacías con ellos?- dice Rosalie directamente.

-¿Celosa? Tranquila que Emmett no es mi tipo, aunque creo que tú el de él si- dice con una risita cómplice.

-No estoy celosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto cuando veo unos papeles de colores en las manos de mi amiga.

-Pues una fiesta a la que vamos a asistir. Es esta tarde/noche. En la piscina de Emmett. Todo el instituto está invitado y será divertido. Es una fiesta normal y yo tengo que ir si quiero que mi hermano también vaya. Es un buen momento para que Rosalie estrene el bikini que compramos a principio de verano y todavía no se has puesto- dice Alice con cierta maldad. Lo hace por chincharla y Rosalie no necesita mucho para eso.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Debemos ir en ropa de baño?- pregunto mientras las tres nos encaminamos hacia nuestra clase.

-Sí, por eso es una fiesta en la piscina. Nos vemos en el almuerzo- sale disparada hacia su clase y nosotras entramos a la que compartimos. Todo el mundo tiene los papeles de colores que son la invitación a la fiesta. Esto puede ser divertido y veré a Edward. Con un poco de suerte, conseguimos estar solos aunque solo sea un rato.

Miro el reloj que tengo en la mesita de noche, son casi las seis y Alice no tardará en llegar a por mí. Primero ha pasado a por Rosalie para asegurarse que se ponía el traje de baño sexy que es como ella lo ha denominado. Yo me miro al espejo nada convencida de mi aspecto. Hace bastante que no utilizo mi traje de baño así que se me ha hecho pequeño. Al final decido ponerme una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. La puerta de mi habitación se abre y aparece una Rosalie con mala cara y una Alice con una bolsa en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esto no me gusta, algo trama.

-Te he traído un regalo, el de Rosalie se lo regalé yo, bueno ella lo compró pero yo la obligué. A ti te lo regalo porque lo vi y me acordé de ti. El color aguamarina te sienta fenomenal ya lo verás. – abro la bolsa y veo un bikini sin tirantes y con la parte inferior un poco pequeña. Alice me obliga a ponérmelo y cuando me miro en el espejo la verdad es que no me queda nada mal. Realza mi figura en lugar de hacerme parecer ridícula. Rosalie se acerca y suelta mi cabello, hace calor pero cae de manera graciosa sobre mis hombros.

-Yo te he traído esto. Espero que te sirvan- me tiende una pequeña caja, son lentillas. Nunca las he usado porque me irritan los ojos, supongo que por intentarlo no sucederá nada. Me las pongo pero cojo las gafas por si acaso.

-Bueno chicas, una foto para inmortalizar el momento- las tres nos abrazamos y Alice hace la foto con el móvil. Salimos realmente bien y yo también me siento increíble. Nos despedimos de Emily y nos vamos en el coche de Alice rumbo a la casa de Emmett Willson.

Llegamos a la enorme casa o mansión de Emmett. En el buzón se puede leer en letras doradas su apellido "Willson". Madre mía, debe tener como tres pisos de altura y varias salidas a la calle. Es impresionante, la puerta principal está abierta, no tiene miedo a los ladrones, de eso estoy segura. Al primero que vemos nada más cruzar la puerta es a Jasper, lleva un bañador amarillo que casualmente es del mismo color que el de Alice.

-Hola- dice Alice bastante tímida sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Jasper.

-Vamos, pasad a la piscina. Estáis como en vuestra casa- las tres nos reímos y le seguimos.

-¡Bomba!- Emmett se lanza a la piscina mojándonos por completo.

-¿Estás loco?- grita Rosalie. Él sale del agua y se dirige hacia nosotras, bueno hacia la rubia en concreto.

-Por ti Rosalie, y lo sabes- la coge y la tira a la piscina. Ella empieza a soltar todo tipo de insultos por su boca y Emmett no deja de reír. Son una pareja extraña.

-Allí está Edward- dice Alice a mi oído. Dirijo la vista hacia donde ella me ha señalado y ahí está. Con un bañador azul, sus ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas de aviador que le quedan de muerte. Y su cuerpo… creo que pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando mis ojos se pasean por sus abdominales bien definidos. Trago saliva y me armo de valor para acercarme, pero es mi amiga la que me empuja hacia él.

-Hola- tartamudeo y me golpeo mentalmente por estúpida. Él se levanta las gafas y me mira con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Hola, pensaba que no vendrías. ¿Vas a quitarte la ropa? Lo digo porque nadie va vestido excepto tú y me muero de ganas por verte en traje de baño- suelta una pequeña risita y yo me sonrojo. –Bella, estoy bromeando.

Me siento a su lado y mojo mis pies en la piscina aun con la ropa puesta. Vamos Bella, ármate de valor, tú puedes. Me repito mentalmente. Sin pensarlo demasiado cojo el bajo de mi camiseta y tiro de él. Me deshago de ella quedando con la parte de arriba de este bikini tan moderno que me ha traído Alice. Siento los ojos de Edward sobre mí y eso me pone más nerviosa, levanto la vista y le miro.

-¿Qué?

-Eres hermosa, soñaré contigo sin duda. Tienes los ojos rojos- vaya, genial se me deben de haber movido las lentillas. Edward estira el brazo y coge mi bolso, mete la mano y saca mis gafas. Me las coloca suavemente y acaricia mi rostro. –Eres la chica más perfecta que he conocido en mi vida y llevo pensando en tus labios desde el otro día- sus palabras me hacen hiperventilar.

-Yo también he pensado en ello- digo mordiéndome el labio de manera inconsciente. Él se acerca a mí y sus labios están rozando los míos, pero una voz horripilante rompe el momento.

-Vaya, hay una fiesta y no hemos sido invitadas. No esperaba esto de vosotros chicos- Leah acaba de aparecer con un diminuto traje de baño negro.

-No estás invitada porque no hemos querido invitarte ni a ti ni a tus arpías- la voz de Edward a mi lado me sobresalta. Su tono de voz ha cambiado, ahora no es dulce sino duro y despiadado. Lo dice para hacer daño y por el rostro de Leah, parece que lo está consiguiendo.

-No te pases conmigo Cullen, no te conviene- Edward se levanta y va directo hacia ella.

-A la que no le conviene meterse conmigo o con lo que quiero y es mío, es a ti Leah. Porque te va a ir muy mal- y sin más, la empuja haciéndola caer a la piscina. Ella sale disparada y empieza a toser, seguramente ha tragado agua.

-Oye, no te bebas el agua de mi piscina- todos estallan en carcajadas al escuchar la broma de Emmett. Yo no sé qué hacer, ella mira a Edward con enfado pero a mí me mira con verdadero odio.

-Ven ángel- Edward me tiende una mano y yo la tomo. Me ayuda a levantarme y cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos al interior de la casa.

-Disfruta de su compañía porque no la vas a tener más Edward, yo me encargaré de eso- grita Leah desesperada. Edward se para, me toma el rostro entre las manos y me mira fijamente.

-Bella es mi chica, quién se acerque lo mataré. Estáis todos advertidos- y sin más, de manera suave y dulce. De ese modo que solo es conmigo, me besa. Y yo me olvido del mundo por completo y me dejo arrastrar a los brazos de Edward Cullen.


End file.
